


Killua and Gon's Big Cosplay Wedding

by crackficswithfriends



Series: crack cocaine [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Crack, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackficswithfriends/pseuds/crackficswithfriends
Summary: There's a wedding, but, well, it's not exactly going anywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> brock and misty's little sisters wrote this one, and ash wrapped it up in the end.

Au - pair one on their wedding day and instead of doing traditional dress, they do a cosplay as their OTP (pair 2)

Ship 1: Killua x Gon

Ship 2: Kousei x Watari

Killua - smol assassin son, kind of a little bitch but everyone loves him anyway, likes to murder people, sharp nails, nice eyeliner

Gon - smol, precious bean, who does not deserve this shit he’s gone through, smol green gemlin with no fashion sense, tall spiky hair, 

Kousei - sad piano boy, a beautiful cinnamon roll, too good, too pure, deserved better x1000000, the Most Wholesome

Watari - player to mask his giant Gay™, plays soccer, is kind of a little bitch but just for the Rep and is actually a wholesome bean 

\-------

Today was the wedding of a smol assassin child and a green gremlin with tall, spiky black hair. It woud be cute, except they’re twelve so it’s vaguely fucked up.

Although, it’s a little bit cute because they’re dressed up, not as two traditional grooms, but as their common OTP: Kousei Arima/Ryouta Watari.

The green gremlin, aka Gon, looked at the assassin child, aka Killua.  “Why the fuck are we getting married? We’re twelve.”

Killua mimicked the thinking emoji. “‘Cause we can?”

Gon, who was dressed like Watari, hummed. “Okay,” he agreed. “But I’m only twelve, so I’m obviously getting cold feet.” 

“Fair enough, but you can’t leave because reasons.”

“What reasons?” Gon asked curiously.

“ _ REASONS OF LIFE AND DEATH SO IF I TELL YOU I’LL HAVE TO USE MY MAD ASSASSIN SKILLS AND RIP OUT YOUR HEART SO WE CAN BE THE SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME, cuz you stole mine ;) _ ” Killua said.

“Okayyyy??? wait... DID YOU JUST WINK A-” a very confused and flustered Gon said.

“Great!” Killua said, cutting him off. “Let’s go before you  _ actually  _ leave, race you there!”


End file.
